You're Dead
by ChachingCrusher
Summary: What if Tadashi really died in that fire and chose to be Reincarnated with his memory intact? as luck would have it, he's related to one of the main cast. There is just one problem. He can't let anyone find out he's Tadashi or there will be serious consequences.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Hero six.

Enjoy!

Edit: 26/11/2015- Oops, I spelt the name wrong, the correct word is 'Amias' not 'Amuias', thanks for pointing the mistake out.

Edit: 06/07/2016- Finally starting to check all my chapters.

"Your dead, Mr Hamada," An obese woman said, in a bored tone.

Tadashi Hamada sat in the chair opposite her, behind the large desk. The once, nice and tidy clothes he wore were now covered in scorch marks from the flames and ash from the fire, his cheeks were covered seemed to covered in his own blood and sweat.

Tadashi blinked, all he could remember was rushing into the building to save Professor Callaghan before everything went black, only to open his eyes and be told that he was dead, it was like a slap in the face.

He had failed to rescue Professor Callaghan and left his family behind in the heat of the moment, he could already see the faces of Hiro and his Aunt, being shells of their former selves, grieving at the loss of another member of the family, first his dad and now him.

He just hoped that the professor had found a way out.

"Did the professor find his way out?" Tadashi asked, his voice sounding like he hadn't used it in months.

The woman merely looked at him, wondering if she should tell him before she decided she didn't care and told him anyway. "Yes, the professor found a way out, in fact, this was all part of a plan to steal your little brother, Hiro Hamada invention."

To Tadashi it was like a slap in the face, he had just found out that he died for nothing! He had left his whole family and friends behind just because he thought he was doing the right thing!

Anger began to bubble inside of him.

"My death was useless!" Tadashi yelled, his eyes blazed with anger, the woman sighed and said.

"Mr Hamada, your death had a purpose," The woman said, knowing what she was about to say was going to hurt a lot. "Without your death, Hiro would have never found out that his invention was stolen, he would have never found out Callaghan was alive, he would have had no reason to stop the man from destroying another man dream and he would have never reunited Callaghan with his lost daughter. Your death was necessary to put the events in motion"

"So I was used," Tadashi said, fighting hard to keep his anger from exploding.

"Yes, Mr Hamada. The universe used you as nothing but a tool to solve its problems" The woman said without a care in the world.

"Is there a way to go back?" Tadashi asked, in desperation, he didn't want his little brother to have to fight such a man.

"No, you cannot," The woman said, "Tadashi Hamada was supposed to die on that day, it is a fixed point in history"

However, Tadashi picked up the use of his full name instead of 'you' and said. "What about coming back as someone else?" thinking about the possibly that had opened for him and the woman smiled, she smiled the first true smile since the conversation began.

"Yes, we can enter your soul into the rebirth cycle, however, all the memories you currently have in your soul, will be wiped clean so that you can start a new life" The woman said.

And Tadashi practically deflated at the news and asked. "Is there any way for me to regain my memories even if I'm reincarnated?" he asked, practically pleading her, he didn't want to forget his little brother and his Aunt, regardless of if he were allowed to walk upon the living, again. Without his memories, it would have been better for him to go to the afterlife instead.

Despite how much he despised that, right now. It would be like accepting the fact that he was a tool to be trampled over.

The woman looked at the dead teenager with a critical eye and said. "However, I know I'll be in trouble if this gets discovered" getting Tadashi attention. "But i can send you back to world of the living with your memories intact, if you wish" and hope shone in Tadashi eyes, at the first piece of good news ever since he died.

"However," She said, killing his good mood. "You will have to hide the fact that you're Tadashi," she said and Tadashi wanted to voice his protests but was silenced immediately by a glare sent his way as she continued "And as I was saying, I would be in trouble if it was discovered that not only do you remember you past life even if you had a different body and a face, your body language and speech will give you away"

"Can't you bend the rules a bit more?" Tadashi asked, trying to see how far he could push his luck.

"No," The woman said, sternly. "If you're sent back to the world of the living, you would have to change, inside and out. Meaning, your manners, your speech even the way you style your hair has to be different since even if you're sent back in time, looking like the exact same person and you scream 'Tadashi' with a capital 'T' from just looking at your face. You have to find out, how to change the way you present yourself, so to change that person thoughts and views on you since the first contact is always the most important. Meaning if your family just happens to be walking on the same street as you, you don't approach them, you walk straight passed them and never look back. If you in the supermarket, and they happen to see you and come up to you, you have to look at them blankly and deny ever knowing who 'Tadashi' is or what 'Tadashi' even is."

"But I can't do that!" Tadashi yelled as he refused to give his brother hope and see it dashed right in front of his very eyes.

"Like it or not, your dead and you will stay dead no matter what. They now have records of your death, a funeral has already been held and even a grave with your name on it has been made," The woman said "You time in that family has ended and you know it too. This can never go back to the way it was before."

"I know but can I at least, look out for my family?" Tadashi asked, more like pleaded.

"No, Mr Hamada," The woman said, "The higher up's, will become suspicious even if you don't make direct contact with them, but the fact that you're still hanging around when you have no reason to you, can make them suspicious, especially when your past life is Tadashi Hamada"

"Then I'll make sure to be extra careful" Tadashi, pleaded.

"It won't work," The woman said, flatly. " The higher up's see everything that happens on earth and if they figure out that you meeting your previous family, more than what is deemed normal than they would come to the conclusion that you're doing it on purpose, they will erase you from the timeline and I will be fired"

"Talk about harsh," Tadashi said, seriously deflated before he got an idea. "What about going to the same school?"

"No, sir. It would be suspicious for you to attend the same school as you did in your past life. You can go to any other nerdy school except for that one" The woman said. "However there are conditions like if an instructor has taken a special interest in you and wants you to attend the school" and before Tadashi could talk, she quickly added. "And no, you cannot make sure, it happens. It's either by accident or not at all"

"So to sum it up," Tadashi said. "If I go back, not only would I have to act like a completely different person but I have to try and avoid my past family and friends?" thinking it was going to slowly kill him from the inside.

"Don't worry." The woman said. "I'll make sure that you are born somewhere far away so it's very unlikely that you'll even meet anyone from your past life" and Tadashi sighed, at least there was one good thing about this.

"Can I at least pick, where I get born and to who?" He asked.

"No" the woman denied. "Your friends and family know you too well, if by the off chance, they figure out you were reincarnated, it would all be too easy to know who you are, due to what you may have said as a joke or slipped while you were alive. So you have no choice to who you'll become and to which parents"

Tadashi sighed, this woman really was good at planning ahead.

"As for your new character" The woman continued. "Normally a baby takes two years or so before it starts showing personality so you have roughly the same amount of time to come up with a new character and put it into practice" she then got up and Tadashi saw that she wasn't even touching the floor.

"Come with me, Mr Hamada, to the rebirth cycle to start your new life. Act like you've just had your memories wiped clean and I will do the rest" The woman said and Tadashi put on his best-acting face on and had one of pure confusion as he followed after the woman.

The scenery changed around them and as they began to walk to reveal a huge giant door.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A deep voice rumbled, almost startling Tadashi.

"It's me, Sue." The woman now dubbed 'Sue' "I'm just escorting a soul to the rebirth cycle, he just finished the cleansing process and he's ready to be sent back"

An eye appeared out of the door, startling Tadashi as it began to look him over before disappearing with a faint pop.

"Very well, go in," The voice said and the grand doors opened. Tadashi couldn't help but gap at the sight in front of him, because there in the middle of the room was what could only be described as a green warm hole, people were cued up naked in front of it, the person in front was either kicked or thrown into the portal when the line moved forward.

"Please remove, your clothing sir," A female said in front of him and he slowly did just that while keeping the expression of confusion, it wouldn't do to look embarrassed when people were walking around naked like it was the most natural thing in the world, doing so would only make him stand out.

In less than a minute, he was fully naked and was told to wait in line.

"This is the end of the road for me," Sue said before she whispered in his ear.

"Enjoy your new life and make sure, you show no indication that you have any memory of being 'You' or were both in trouble" and with that she left, probably back to the office to welcome another soul and Tadashi pushed down, how nervous he felt before he suddenly found himself at the front of the line, mysteriously.

A man was beside him, looking at what appeared to be a clipboard and looked Tadashi form over before the portal swirls changed, to indicate a change of destination.

Tadashi was standing just before the edge before he was suddenly kicked from behind. into the wormhole and before he blacked out he heard.

"NEXT!"

And with that he lost consciousness.

#17 years before the plot in Spain#

"Lady Mills, keep on pushing," A nurse said in Spanish, holding a woman who had blond hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.

A whole team of doctor and nurses was surrounding her since it came as a surprise to everyone there that the baby even existed in the first place.

According to the woman medical records, it wasn't even possible for her to get pregnant so it was surreal when the baby not only existed but was coming out of her, much earlier than expected, much to the doctor's and nurse's disbelief.

The husband of the woman, paced up and down the corridor outside, growing increasing worried with every shout, scream and wail that came from his wife's mouth, having known that he couldn't be there with her because the mere sight of blood, made him faint and he didn't want to miss his own son birth because he was unconscious on the ground.

His wife let out another scream, doing want the doctor and nurses were telling her to do despite the pain, she felt like she was being ripped into two. The unbearable feeling, filled her with both happiness for the birth of a child that she was never supposed to have and horror that the blessing came with so much pain dragged along with it.

Another hour passed and the baby was successfully out of here, however they were all faced with a new problem.

The baby was unusually quiet when it should be wailing, taking its first breath into the world.

As if sensing the fear in the room, the nurse who picked up the bloody new-born to clean up, the baby did an amazing thing.

It wrapped its tiny hand around her little finger to show them, that he was indeed alive.

The baby had warm brown eyes like his mother with the face of his father, he looked like a baby version of Tadashi Hamada, if anyone even know who he was.

So it went without saying that when he reached his teenage hood, he would be an exact replica of the old him and as the baby was washed, it stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, just allowing himself to be wrapped in warm baby clothes and taken in to his new parents.

The couple that greeted the extraordinary baby, looked like an ordinary couple and Tadashi would have thought so to if not for the ring on his new mother middle finger, that didn't hold such a huge diamond on it, his past life Aunt Cess ring was nowhere near that big.

So the couple was pretty well off.

The baby was handed to a male who took him like he was the most delicate thing in the world and would have broken if he was handled normally.

"He's so quiet" His mother said in Spanish, which told him where he was in the world, she sounded worried.

"He's probably tired, from the busy day." His new father said, trying to calm his wife worries down.

They heard a small yawn and saw their new son eyes slowly close and the mini hands went to grab the man finger and start sucking on it, making them both smile, finding it adorable.

"See, he was just tired." The man said.

"I suppose, you were right," The woman said. "What would you like to call our new son?" she asked.

"Amias Raphael Peter Millis," The man said, he didn't even have to think about it.

"Why Amias?" His wife asked.

"I don't know… it just seems right"

And scene!

I decided to name Tadashi 'Amias' because it meant 'beloved' or 'loved' in Latin and Tadashi will always have a special place in my heart, although it's not clear if he's exactly dead in the movie since there are rumours about a squeal with Tadashi as a villain so this is a 'what if' Tadashi really was dead and he chose to go back to the world of the living. Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Hero Six.

Enjoy!

Amias Raphael Peter Millis was unusual as a baby.

Amias only cried when he needed to be fed or needed his diaper changed, he didn't cry at ungodly hours of the morning like most babies and wake up the parents and later on servants when he was finally allowed to come home to the mansion in the hills, where the baby was pleasantly surprised to receive such a warm welcome from not only the lucky couple but also the house helpers as well.

Amias seemed to be smarter than the average baby because the moment he could walk, he didn't go walking off to explore like any curious toddler did, creating a headache for the house helpers as they try to find the disappearing toddler.

Amias was always in the library, starting from picture books to full-on grownup scientific books that most adults wouldn't be able to comprehend and the only reason books like that even existed on the shelves was because they were passed down from parent to child throughout the family.

Roberto, the child personal butler, at first thought the child was pretending to read the highly advanced books to make himself seem smart like normal children but after more observation and questioning, he found out that the child could actually read the book and only asked questions on certain words that he didn't understand.

It was amazing to see a three-year-old, read books that average adults couldn't even get their heads around and soon the master and mistress of the house were soon notified about the genius that was their son.

So it came as no surprise that on Amias first day of school, when the children were learning how count and do their ABC, Amias was bored and got every one of the questions the teacher's asked right without showing signs of struggling and got looks of awe from the children themselves.

It wasn't until the teacher asked Amias a highly advanced question that no child his age could hope to get right let alone understand and explain how he got the answer, which Amias did flawlessly, it became clear to the teacher that Lord and Lordess Millis were not exaggerating about their genius son, that the two had managed to conceive like many other parents who thought their child was the next Albert Einstein.

Clearly this child didn't not belong in his age group and applied for the child to be moved up a year or maybe two but to the school astonishment, each class Amias was put in, he quickly became bored and answered all the questions easily.

Clearly Amias was not at a Primary school level and both Lords and Lordess had agreed to have their child do an IQ test.

When the results came back both Parents and Headmaster were astonished by the number that came back, the child didn't belong in a primary or a second school, he belonged to a university and it had to be top quality as well so that the Child could actually learn.

So Amias found himself sitting for an entrance exam to one of the tops schools in the whole country and let me tell you, it was awkward being the only five-year-old taking an exam surrounded by teenagers who were whispering amongst themselves that why was a child that was barely out of his diapers taking the exam.

It got mega awkward when he passed the exam and he was the only child in a school that people could only dream off, he was friendless, the female population treated him as nothing more than a baby, no matter how many time he showed he was just as mature as they were and the males just hated him simply because he was more than half their age and got into the school which they trained for over ten years to get into.

Of course, everyone know about the Genius child that had been born and sung high praises of him, whenever they saw him, this caused resentment from his own age group whose parents were pushing their children harder to be just like him.

That's why he spent most of his days indoor's but he had yet to debut in the science world and his parent's were getting worried about their son lack of social interaction with the outside world, he barely even left the house, so they set up a play date.

Amias got dressed to meet his apparent Play date that his parents had set up for him despite his protests, he was dressed in something formal but still casual enough to be comfortable in, his goggles were on his forehead and his hair wasn't combed to perfection like his past life, it was messy but there were short bangs all over the place but they were groomed enough to not make him like a person who had never heard of a comb or a hair jell, there was no hat in sight and boy, was that a hard habit to get rid of even now, he would stroke his hair in hopes of one day finding a hat there.

He was now seven years old and he had yet to encounter even one of his past life family or friends, it seemed he would go through life with no contact what so ever.

"Amias, I would like you to meet Fredric Charles. Your Cousin from America" His father said.

"What's up bro?" Fred said, in heavily accented Spanish "My friends call me Fred for short" putting his hand into a fist for Amias to fist pump.

Amias wanted to faint.

ch 2: Fred is my cousin!

Amias kept his face perfected blank which was really hard to when a child version of one of his friends was staring right in front of him, even as a child Fred was still Fred and Amias wanted to engulf the older child and never let him go.

He had missed his friends so much but instead he kept his eyes blank and rose an eyebrow at the fist in front of him.

"Come on, man. Bump the fist" Fred said and Amias slowly and reluctantly did so and watched Fred fist 'Explode' with a higher raised eyebrow. "So cousin, my parent's told me, you're a scientist. So you must have some pretty wicked inventions"

"Um, not really," Amias said, feeling extremely uncomfortable with being touched.

"Amias, why don't you take Fredrick to your room while the grownup's talk?" His mother said, playing matchmaker and a quick glance from his father told him, he had no choice in the matter.

"Fine but don't touch anything" Amias warned, while Fred trailed happily behind him, it wasn't every day, he met another kid in the family, he was too used to dealing with adults who talked about boring stuff like finance and what are the latest trends, like he said, all boring stuff.

"Young Master Amias. I'll be up with drinks and biscuits in an hour" Roberto informed Amias who nodded before he turned to Fred who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Would Young Master Fredrick like some too?" he asked.

"Yes," Fred said before Amias could open his mouth.

"Very well," Roberto said, walking down the stairs with an air of pure dignity.

Amias finally stopped in front of his door which looked just like any old door much to Fred disappointment and Amias almost laughed at the face.

He clapped his hands three times and before Fred very eyes, the door slid up and his eyes feasted on a room like no other.

"Welcome, to my room," Amias said, smiling at the look of awe on Fred's face.

For one thing, the inside of the room was huge compared to the outside, Fred stared at the cool looking inventions they walked passed, he didn't know what they were or what they did but he could feel how truly amazing the room was.

"Going up," Amias said and a circle light up underneath both of their feet and levitated them up, Fred had to look over the edge as they climbed higher and higher.

This was so cool!

They stopped floating and Amias took a step forward, the section of the floor he stepped on lit up blue before Amias turned to Fred who was eyeing a pair of hovering boots.

"Don't touch anything," He said, sternly, his eyes narrowing when Fred's eyes didn't leave the boot's.

"Of course, cousin," Fred said, tearing his eyes away from them. "So what are you making?" He asked he know his cousin was smart but he didn't think he was this smart.

"At the moment, no idea's" Amias admitted. "However, I have been tinkering with a couple of things to keep myself entertained." and just like that he got an idea. "How about you test my latest project?" he said as Fred eyes light at the idea of testing something that could be dangerous and cool.

"Sure, just what do you want me to test out?" Fred asked and Amias smirked, Fred eyed his cousin, he didn't like that smirk one bit.

A moment later he was picked up and placed in a white suit by mechanic arms and placed inside a white beaker of some kind while Amias stepped behind the one-way mirror.

"Don't worry, you just have to test how well the flying suit handles through a series of tests," Amias said, sounding almost ominous in nature.

Just then Fred felt like he was losing weight, his feet were rising from the ground and he was now floating two metres in the air.

"This is" Fred began.

"AWESOME!" he had always wanted to fly!

Amias smile turned darker as he announced the first trail.

Plates of doom.

Nine holes suddenly appeared onto the wall in front of Fred and what happened next was a whirlwind of shattered plates as Fred tried to dodge as best as he could, every time he got injured, the suit would immediately treat his injuries until he was as good as new.

The second trail were needles while the last were flames.

Amias Millis was pure evil, Fred was convinced as he was finally allowed out of the hellhole and dumped onto the floor.

"Hurry up, we got to get the next experiment," Amias said, picking his cousin up who wanted nothing more to rest.

"Don't want to," Fred said, wanting to doze off.

"But this was is fun and it's completely safe" Amias insisted to Fred who suddenly had renewed energy once he heard the word 'Fun'.

He supposed one more couldn't hurt.

Fred followed Amias to what looked like a giant plastic ball, it was easily six times's their size.

"Step in," Amias said and Fred wondered where the door was before Amias literal pushed him inside, like the ball was jelly, Fred made his way to the middle where a white screen popped up and a robotic voice said.

" Chamber is locked, you may now begin to bounce"

 _Bounce?_ Fred thought and started to jump, he was amazed that instead of hitting the ground some kind of force pushed back and Fred immediately started bouncing around like a kangaroo, a section of the ball started lighting up different colours with each bounce and suddenly rock music started playing the background.

"Would you like to play some video games?" The computer asked, two controllers came out of nowhere with the latest game on it and Fred immediately bounced his way over, he grabbed hold of one controller and a drinking hat was placed on his head.

Fred was in heaven.

Meanwhile Amias took notes just for the sake of it, he only created this because he was bored and the childish part of his mind wanted to do something fun and creative.

"Fred, how are you doing?" Amias asked outside the ball and Fred gave him thumbs up with a goofy grin.

"Best invention ever!" Fred yelled. "It even has a message option and it's so nice and warm!"

 _Message option?_ Amias thought, he was pretty sure, that wasn't one of the functions and if it was warm, that could only mean one thing.

It was going to explode.

"FRED GET OUT!" Amias yelled.

"Don't want to," Fred said.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT, YOU'LL DIE!" and that was all Fred needed, for him to run as fast as his legs could carry him, dashing out of the ball just in time to see the Ball glow and overload itself.

Amias pulled Fred head down, to avoid the impact of explosion just before it exploded in a blinding mixture of colour and heat.

Once the heat and colour had died down, both boys looked over their shoulder and were shocked at what they found.

It was a lump of an unidentified metal.

Amias drew closer, trying to get a better look while Fred stood far away, in case the explosion hadn't stopped yet.

Amias broke a chunk off the metal off, surprised at how hard it was and how much effort he needed to break off just a small chunk and placed it underneath a microscope.

The metal started turning different shades of colour and Amias was baffled, he didn't even know what he was looking at it, it didn't fit in with any of the metals that had been discovered so far and a small grin spread across his face.

"So what happened?" Fred asked, seeing his cousin looking all happy all of a sudden.

"I just found my ticket into the science world!" Amias said, with this, he would be officially recognised as a scientist, of course, none of this would have been possible without Fred. He grabbed Fred's hands and said.

"How would you like to be famous for discovering a new metal?"

Days later, both Fred and Amias posed in front of the newly discovered metal with blinding grins for the latest Science weekly issue, the new issues would be shipped all around the world.

In a matter of days, the names 'Fredrick Charles and Amias Millis' would be known throughout the world as the boys who discovered the metal named.

Freamite.

Amias had made his debut in the science world.

And scene!

I hope you liked this, the next chapter is a time skip, Amias is 19 years old, the age where Tadashi died (Which I assume but if not, oh well). The family decides that Amias needs a vacation and sends him off to America to live with his cousin for a bit. How will things play out when Fred is shocked at how much his cousin looks like the deceased Tadashi from two years earlier. Review/Fav and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Big Hero 6

Enjoy!

[Edit: 07/12/2015]

Over a decade has passed since the discovery of Freamite, a metal that was a useful catalyst for experiment's and acted as a much method for Miner's to see through the dark since it wasn't flammable, the problem was even though the metal was useful, it was extremely expensive to create because it's success rate was even lower than Penicillin.

Amias, unlike other scientists, never had to worry about funding for any of his projects, money was constantly coming in with every successful Freamite he made but the trouble of being a genius was that his mentors were always demanded him to top each invention he managed to come up with.

He needed a break, go out, do things people his age do, instead of being stuck in his lab with a gas mask and constantly drawing blueprints for anything that popped into his head.

He needed some time away from the whole demanding science world and just be lazy and carefree for once in a while, his parents must have seen that his youth was almost at an end and did what they could only do.

They brought him a plan ticket and shipped him off to America to stay with his cousin for a couple of months, his mobile phone was left at home and his remaining phone was used for calling his family, they didn't want their son to be disturbed on his vacation.

So here he was, standing in front of his cousin door, in a city which he remembered all too well and resisted the urge to go down memory lane and see if the 'Lucky Cat Cafe' was still were he remembered it, he wondered what Hiro was like now?

Did they even live in this city anymore?

He suppose he shouldn't dwell on the past too much and knocked on the grand looking door, a moment later, the door opened to reveal Hearthcliff, Fred personal butler.

"Master Amias, please come inside while I take your bags" The man said, taking Amias suitcase while Amias went inside the giant mansion. "Master Frederick would be down any minute"

Amias nodded even after all these years, it was still hard to believe that his cool laid back friend/ cousin lived in a mansion, you would expect him to live under a bridge or something more than a little ran down at first glance.

Fred was now almost 21 years old and Amias had yet to see his adult friend, his parents had set up play dates in the past which had Fred dragging him out of his lab to play but after a certain age, they just stopped being kids or Fred was simply too old to be running around making airplane noises.

Amias had a sneaky suspicion that Fred still did that, his goggle's were on top of his head, the specs that used to look like swimming goggle's now looked like high-tech shades, his wild hair was still as short as ever, he wore a black and white sleeveless Jumper with jeans as he made himself comfortable.

It had also became painfully obvious that he had kept his appearance from his previous life but he had enough changes to not come off as a complete clone what with his hair and clothes.

A moment later, there was the familiar sound of someone sliding down the pole of the stairs followed by a familiar yet deeper voice.

"Hey, I heard Amias is here" followed by a scrawny young looking man with cut hair but he still kept that unkept look to him as the his cousin made himself know. "Where's my little cousin!" Fred shouted, before Amias made himself known and slowly got off the comfortable chair and rose to his full height.

"Hey cos, it's been a long time hasn't it" Amias said, rubbing the back of his head as Fred literal went stiff in shock.

Was he even breathing?

Ch 3: The cousin who grow up to look like a dead man.

"Fred? Are you in there?" Amias asked, waving his hands in front of the frozen man face as he snapped back to life and immediately started feeling him like he was making sure he was really there.

"I didn't know Ghost's could be so solid" Fred said, feeling what he thought was the Ghost of 'Tadashi'.

Amias rose an eyebrow and said. "What do mean Ghost? The last time, I checked, I was alive and breathing. Are you feeling okay, Cos?" he asked and just like that Fred stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"A-Amias? Is that you?" Fred asked in disbelief since when did his cousin become Tadashi clone!?

Amias rolled his eyes and said. "Who else would rock such an outfit and still look incredible smart?"

"Holy-You look just like Tadashi!" Fred exclaimed while Amias gave him a look of confusion to who 'Tadashi' was and reminding him that Amias had never even met any of his friends before so of course, he didn't know who Tadashi was.

"Can you show me around the place?" Amias asked, filling the gap of awkward silence that had descended upon them like a god.

"Right this way" Fred said, taking another brief glance at Amias and Amias followed without protest and was shown around the mansion while Fred kept on glancing Amias way every once in a while, it was starting to get annoying and creepy.

"And last but not least, the kitchen." Fred said, the kitchen was absolutely massive. "It's open 24 hours a day so feel free to raid the fridge if you're hungry or call Hearthcliff if you need anything and that concludes our tour, any questions?" He asked.

"Yes one" Amias said.

"Is there any good place to eat around here?"

Fred grined.

# 30 minutes later#

"I'm telling you, you're going to absolutely love this place!" Fred exclaimed as Amias followed behind looking like he would get lost if Fred doesn't lead the way. "This places has donuts and cakes to die for. It's truly one of a kind that I'm sure Spain doesn't even come close to" he boasted and Amias looked up to find a familiar sign that said 'Lucky Cat Cafe'.

"In all of Spain?" Amias rose an eyebrow, "That's a pretty bold statement Cos" he said, as he followed Fred into the shop he had grown so used to seeing.

It hadn't changed at all with just a few tweaks like the counter had obviously been redone and was now the most eye catching thing in the cafe, he breathed the familiar scent of pine trees and walked behind Fred to the counter were a slightly older looking Cass Hamada was working the counter and he felt the strong urge to run to her, hold her close, tell her he was alive and tell her about the whole situation, ask about Hiro, if he was okay and have a good session of hugs and tears, where they were reunited as one big happy family, again.

Never had he hated his currently situation as much as he did now.

He had make sure he showed no indicator of knowing her, he wouldn't even last to see Hiro again if he stepped out of line and his existence would be completely erased, his parents would go back to being childless and would probably adopted a child, Fred would stop being his cousin and he would never get the chance to settle his worries from the impact his death may have caused.

"What up Miss C!" Fred called out gaining Aunt Cess attention and her eyes finally noticed him trailing behind Fred and literally froze. "Can me and my cousin here have a box of your finest donuts?" he asked to Aunt Cess who wasn't listening and was too busy staring at Amias to notice Fred was speaking. "Hellllooooo, Miss C!" Fred snapped his fingers in front of her and she snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry what was that?" Cess asked, her eyes quickly darting back and forth from Amias.

"Can we have a box of your finest donuts?" Fred said, again, wondering what was up with Hiro Aunt having completely forgetting the fact that his cousin was the spitting image of her dead nephew.

"Sorry, coming right up" Cess said, eyes still glued to Amias who was starting to feel uncomfortable under her stare.

"Dude, what's up with that woman?" Amias asked, it would be strange if he didn't bring it up. "She doing the exact thing, you were doing not too long ago"

"Don't worry about it" Fred dismissed his concerns with a wave. "Here our donuts now" he said, seeing the donuts had finally arrived and aroma hit his nose at full force.

"There you go" Cess said, taking another glance at Amias who frowned before Fred led him to one of the empty tables nearby, Amias eye briefly locked onto Cess who was now openly staring at him before looking quickly away.

The donuts were placed on the table and opened and Amias got a look at some greasy looking donuts, he didn't notice it before but was the food always this greasy? He thought, he hadn't noticed the difference before but had the donut always been so greasy?

"Come on, take one" Fred said, taking one with his right hand, god only knows where that's been and brought it out for Amias to slowly take.

Amias looked at the oil covered donut warily, he remembered it tasted good but also wondered if eating would make him take a step towards the road that would lead to future heart problems.

But he didn't want to insult the woman in her own cafe when she was watching him so intensely and took a small bite, he could feel the massive amounts of oil, splash against his lips while Fred was eating Donuts like he was inhaling air.

He finished the Donut off, it was good but the thought of how much grease he had just consumed stopped him from actually enjoying it, he was suddenly made aware of a woman coming towards their way.

Cess Hamada couldn't resist her urges and walked towards the two males, in an apron with a pen ad note book in her hands and asked. "Fred, I don't believe me and your friend have met" she said, with a deceptive sweet voice as she looked back and forth between boy and man and her eyes linger longer on Amias.

Fred was about to open his mouth but Amias beat him too it, feeling like Fred talked, oil and grease would no doubt come out his mouth and he did not want that image in his mind and introduced himself formally, the way he was taught by parents who were far too eager to have their son married.

He took the surprised woman hand and planted a small kiss on it and bowed.

"Amias Raphael Peter Millis, my lady" He said to the wide eyed woman, who was suddenly made aware of the strong accent in his voice.

"He's my cousin from Spain" Fred imputed in, spraying some grease from his mouth.

"Cousin? Spain?" Cess said, in shock, her eyes looking deeply into Amias own, trying to find some hint that he know her or there was some essence of her nephew in him.

Amias eyes were completely blank and it was clear as day, that he had no idea who she was or wasn't likely to change any time soon and the hope that had bloomed in her heart was snuffed out so easily but she clung onto the small hope that somewhere in his mind, existed memories of her Nephew and he needed just a little push to get him to remember who he was.

Hiro would be more than happy to have Tadashi by his side again and the broken bond would be repaired just as good as new if only she could erase that blank look from his eyes whenever she saw him and she highly doubted that he would recognise any of his friends if he didn't recognise her of all people.

But she would remind him.

She was going to see to it, Tadashi was brought back to the family.

She ignored the part of her mind telling her, Amias was not Tadashi.

And scene!

Next chapter, Amias meets the gang and has to put up with them staring at him with a look of shock while keeping the encounter silent from Hiro. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I Do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"Um, Fred. Where are we going?" Amias asked, Fred just suddenly told him to hop into the car without any explanation.

"Alright, sorry," Fred said, having forgotten Amias had no idea where they were even going. "We're going to visit my old school, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology," Fred said, proudly as Amias eyes widened.

"No, way!" Amias exclaimed in disbelief. "How did a guy as laid back as you, get into that kind of school?" remembering receiving letters from the school asking him to visit or apply for Intuition but he chose to work at home. "So what were you doing?" he asked.

"I was the school mascot," Fred said, remembering the good old days as if it was a lifetime ago. "Anyway, were going to visit some friends of mine who are professor's at the school. I thought you'll like to take a look around since you're all science and stuff"

"Really!?" Amias said, "Talk about the best Cousin ever! I wonder if the school has an Atomic Nobeo convertor?" Practically drooling over the possibilities as the car parked in front of an all too familiar that said 'ITO Ishioka Robotics Lab" and boy, did it bring back memories.

"Shall we go in?" Fred said while Amias looked very eager to go and walked up the steps that he had taken over a dozen times before and wait almost impatiently for Fred to finally walk up the steps and get out a guest pass for the door.

Fred slid the card over the sensor lazily, effectively annoying his cousin before Amias walked inside looking at everything with fresh hungry eyes.

"This is so cool! I've been wanted to get one of these since forever!" Amias said, clutching a proton converter, it reduced the risk of explosions in his lab but he was too busy to get one. "It's still warm!"

"It looks like someone into science" A voice said from behind with amusement and he froze.

He turned slowly to come face to face with a older looking Honey Lemon who once she saw his face froze also.

Honey Lemon looked at what could only be described as her dead friend Tadashi Hamada.

"T-Tadashi?"

Ch 4: Meeting the Gang

'Tadashi' immediately straightened himself out, while looking Honey over, she wore a dark green dress with white leggings and a deep green lab coat, she held what looked like a clipboard in her right hand with a pen that glowed behind her right hair, other than that, she looked exactly the same.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way," Amias said, showing no sign of having heard Honey slip of mouth. "Hi, I'm Amias Millis; I'm Fred cousin from Spain, nice to meet you"

Honey just continued to stare at him seemly still in shock before she managed to snap herself out of it and said, in her usual cheery and over the top self. "So you're the cousin, Fred's been talking about recently, well, welcome to America. I'm Honey Lemon, nice to meet you" her eyes still hadn't left his face, having thought back to how Fred had been exclaiming over the phone of how his cousin looked a lot like Tadashi, for one thing, nobody really believed that Amias Millis, the creator of Freamite was really Fred cousin and like everyone else nobody had really brought that Amias had grown to be Tadashi clone but now she couldn't deny the resemblance, now that it was staring at her in the face.

"Well nice to meet you Miss Honey" Amias said, his voice had an accent in it, Honey noted.

"So do you want me to show you around" Honey said, her eyes kept on glancing at Amias, as his eye lit up but he kept his excitement away.

"That would be very kind of you, Miss Honey. I do not know where my cousin went so it would be nice for someone to make sure, I don't get lost" Amias said, going into the polite society mode that he had been taught to do when meeting a stranger for the first time.

"Well aren't you a polite gentleman, Mister Millis" Honey said, finding it very uncomfortable to be addressed in such a way. "Shall we begin?" she asked and Amias followed her through the building that housed the country's top robotic engineers.

"So Amias, are you thinking about applying to the institute?" She asked as Amias looked at everything in awe and memorised each machine he came across.

"No, not really," Amias said, "I prefer to do all my money making idea's at home, I never really fit into anywhere and besides at home, I can work at my own leisurely pace" before spotting something familiar. "Hol- are those copies of my gravity defining suit," he asked, having decided to mass produce his invention, years ago, they were very expensive to come by.

Amias questioned seemed to have caught Honey off guard, having yet to believe he was really Amias Millis. "Yes, they are. Your invention helped the students test out their creations under the laws of space without going into a space vacuum"

"That's, awesome!" Amias said, going into the classroom and touching one his suits, "Tell me, does everything work alright, the students don't feel nauseous from losing so much body mass in such a quick succession? How far can the fibre, in the material stretch because I do not remember releasing the method of how to recreate the fabric for the original suit so it makes me wonder what did they use to try to replicate it's properties" he turned to Honey who had her mouth open wide.

"Miss Honey?" he asked and she seemed to snap out of stupider.

"Sorry Amias, I was just lost in deep thought, that's all," Honey said, Amias face, expression even speech was all wrong on a close friend of hers, face. "I don't really know the specific details of how they made the material, but I know it has something to do with Freamite"

"No wonder, I had such a large number of orders after releasing my suit," Amias said, scratching his chin, he suppose he should have seen it since the metal was a really good Catalyst; he looked up to find Honey beside him staring at him. "Um, Miss Honey?" he said, wondering what she was looking for.

 _The face is exact, but the expression, speech and look of the eyes are all wrong._ Honey thought, really looking at him and taking note of the goggles, the way he styled his hair and even the speech patterns, his eyes seemed to show no signs of even knowing her and she went into deep thought before her brain caught on to the fact Amias was slowly backing away from her with a look that clearly indicated he felt uncomfortable around her. "Oh, oh. sorry," she quickly said, snapping out of it and Amias body relaxed slightly.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me?" Amias mumbled underneath his breath.

"How about, I introduce you to some of the teachers at this institute?" Honey asked, knowing she was losing him and fast and had to do something about it.

Amias hesitated for a moment before nodding and Honey inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and lead him to the room where she know the other's where currently in and Amias trailed behind her, body relaxing some more with each amazing room they passed.

Honey knocked on the door to one of the teachers Lounges before passing through the door!

Amias stared at the door for a good minute before trying his luck and walking straight through it, it felt like he was passing through jelly, he put his head through, then back again and exclaimed. "I have got to get one of these" Honey just merely smiled.

"Hey, guys, are you here?!" she called out and Amias noticed how big the room was, nothing was on the ground, everything was hovering, he looked down to what was keeping a green couch floating and saw some jets and _was that..._.

"Is that based off my design for my shoes?" He asked, he could recognise his work anywhere.

"We found your work very fascinating." Honey said, "In fact a lot of inventions here are inspired by you" it was true even she as a student looked at his work on a regular bases.

"Who's work?" an annoyed voice asked, appearing out of nowhere was none other than Go Go Tomago, she froze once she got a good look at him but Amias didn't see because he was too focused on what was on her feet.

"Are those my shoes!" he said, picking up a leg to get a better look and upsetting Go Go balance. "It is! And I see you've made some modification, nice. It's to be expected for my previous model, the currently one can go much faster than these and can hover over ten surfaces" he said, while Honey just had to laugh at the look on the other woman face.

Amias dropped Go Go foot and Go Go was allowed to regain her balance once again.

"Who are you?" Go Go asked, with a frown "and why are you in the teacher lounge?"

"This is Amias Millis" Honey interrupted Amias before he could speak and Go Go mouth practically hit the floor, her eyes darting to the hair and the goggle in shock and than his face.

"Hi" Amias said, shyly and Go Go eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Go Go!" Honey exclaimed, rushing to her fainted friend.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" A deep male voice asked and they both turned to see an older looking Wasabi metalizing out of seemly nowhere.

"Hi" Amias said, waving sheepishly.

Wasabi eyes rolled to the back of his head and joined Go Go.

"Is this going to happen a lot?" Amias asked Honey who was trying to wake them both up.

# 2 hours later#

Both Go Go and Wasabi were finally awake, Fred had come in with a pack of gummy warms and a comic book earlier which made Amias give him an ear full for disappearing on him like that.

"So let me get this straight" Go Go said, slowly after being briefed on what was going on. "You" she pointed to Amias. "Are Amis Mills, the genius child inventor"

"Well I wouldn't call myself a genius" Amias said.

"And your related to him" Go Go pointed to Fred who was currently making plane noises and had a bunch of gummy bears crushed by the power of his hands.

"Even till this day, I can't believe it" Amias said with a sigh.

"Hey where the love, little cousin" Fred said.

"It want the moment, you want off to buy a pack of gummy worms and a comic book" Amias said coldly, making three of the occupants stare at him like he had grown two heads.

"Ouch, forgive me" Fred said, in mock hurt but Amias kept on glaring at him. "I'll buy you a chocolate bar"

 _You're buying forgiveness through Chocolate!?_ The rest thought, they honestly thought, Amias wouldn't be swayed by that.

"Two" Amias answered holding two fingers up. "Two chocolate bars"

"Deal!" Fred said, clasping Amias hand. "Now were okay!"

Amias glared became none existent and he smiled and the rest sweat dropped.

"So Amias, how old are you?" Wasabi asked, actually everyone but Fred was wondered that as well.

"19, why?" Amias asked and his answered was met with wide eyes.

"Hey, Amias. I forgot to show you my superhero collection at home." Fred said, dragging Amias away before Amias could protest so they could have a private chat.

Once Amias and Fred was gone, Wasabi said in a low voice. "Am I the only one who thinks Amias looks like a clone of Tadashi?"

Go Go and Honey let out a sigh relief.

"Good, you see it too" Honey said, "I thought I was going crazy"

"And that's Fred cousin... What a small world" Go Go said, in disbelief.

"Can you image if Hiro saw him," Honey said, with concern. Amias looked too much like Tadashi and Honey didn't want to see Hiro find hope and then have it dashed moments later.

"I hear you," Wasabi said.

"Can you image if he found out" Go Go said.

"Found out what?" A 16 year old Hiro Hamada said, walking through the door with BMAX behind him.

"NOTHING!"

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter with Amias meeting Honey and the others. Next chapter, Hiro feels like his friends are coming something from him even his aunt is acting weird and sets out to discover it for himself. Amias and Hiro reunion is soon so look forward to it. review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

16 year old Hiro Hamada, eyes narrowed inwardly and his mind was working around the clock, for some reason both his friends and Aunt were acting really strange around him, when he came to visit his Aunt at lunchtime or on the way home, he would always find her staring at the door as if waiting for something or someone to come in and when he asked she was waiting for, she would very obviously lie about waiting for a package or something.

And as for his friends, they were tip-toeing around him, whispering amongst themselves so low that even Baymax couldn't hear them and even at random moment's when he wants to cross a certain street they would always come up with a certain excuse of why he shouldn't cross the street.

Hiro wasn't a genius only in name.

He know both his friends and Aunt were hiding something from him and he intended to find out what it was, no matter what.

Even if he had to use Baymax.

Ch 5: The Brother who could not remember.

Amias sat blissfully unaware of the storm to come, in Fred room, when he came to a sudden realisation.

What did Fred do for a living?

Fred would sometimes disappear on hours on end with little to no explanation leaving him to try and amuse himself which was much harder than it seemed when the only person around was an butler with the emotional capacity of a machine and he couldn't very well call Fred friends over since he had only met them once and it would just be weird.

He wanted to go out and have some fun, he really didn't want to be cooped up in a closed institute or go to that place that reminded him of some much oil that it made him feel sick to the stomach and if he tried to go anywhere new, he would get lost because Amias didn't know this town like the back of his hand like Tadashi did and he couldn't show any knowledge of having some idea of where he was going.

He hated to admit it but he had to have a guardian and the only person around was Hearthcliff, he could think of a million reason why that would be a bad idea but he had no other choice.

"Heathcliff", He said, getting the man attention.

"Yes, Master Amias," The man said, spreading butter on toast for himself.

"Will you accompany me around town since Fred's not here to stop me from getting lost?" Amias asked.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to accompany you. I'll write a note on the door to Master Fredrick to inform him, we've gone out, let me prepare" The man said, keeping his perfect posture and walking out of the door.

Amias himself looked at what he was wearing, which was pretty much his doctor Atom PJ's and know instantly that he needed to get changed into something suitable to wear and want to his temporary room which really was the size you thought it was from the inside, much to Amias disapproval that he couldn't get his tools and do some serious work.

That and he would highly doubt Fred parents would like it if he remodelled the house while they were gone, who knows where.

He changed out of his PJ's and he wore a Black T-shirt with black jeans and a belt, his goggles were around his neck and his shoes were black and leather with no bag or hat in sight, not something Tadashi would normally wear so he accomplished his goal, he looked like a typical rich boy to anyone he crossed and would certainly get a few looks.

He should know since his mother had forced him to wear it on his vacation, hoping he would come home with a girlfriend.

He shook his head as he thought fondly of the woman who made him and raised him.

"Master Amias, are you ready?" A familiar called out, making the realise why he got changed in the first place, he grabbed his leather jacket and made his way downstairs towards Hearthcliff, who was dressed 'Casual' which was still in a butler's uniform and he wanted to sigh.

The man merely glanced at him before opening the door to reveal a shiny black Jeep, a very expensive one at that and not thinking much of it, he got inside to find Hearthcliff was driving and found a box of superhero magazines, a mini fridge stocked with fast food junk which Amias didn't touch and instead began flicking through the magazines.

He noticed a brochure that was titled 'Welcome to San Fransokyo' which listed all the main attractions, some he already know but other's were really brand spanking new to him.

"Master Amias, where would you like to go?" Hearthcliff asked, having put that brochure, in their for a reason.

"Hmm" Amias hummed, flicking through as he got a lot more comfortable before he found one that sounded interesting. "I want to go San Fransokyo China town" unaware that's where a certain 16 year old male and his adult friends were currently walking towards as well.

"Excellent choice, Master Amias" Hearthcliff said, as he started the car and put on his driving hat while Amias quickly put on his seat belt and the car was off.

#20 minutes later#

The car pulled into the nearest car park and the door was opened for Amias to get out by Hearthcliff who immediately put the car into lockdown and made sure, that nobody could break into it using a high tech finger scanner which Amias didn't see due to the awe he was feeling looking at the entrance to new, brand spanking new china town.

Once, he saw Hearthcliff had finished whatever he was doing, he began to walk inside fully on guard in case of any robbers who saw him as a target because having someone who was clearly a butler follow you around was basically painting a big X on your back and a lot of ass kissing from the workers who saw that he had money to spend.

Amias mouth water as a heavenly smell hit his nose and immediately started walking towards it while Hearthcliff followed perfectly behind him, they came to a typical sushi bar and Amias who had only had sushi in packets and had yet to taste the delights of real, unprocessed Sushi and took a deep breath before going inside with Hearthcliff not that far behind him while Amias got out his wallet.

He refused to let Hearthcliff pay for him, it just felt wrong to do that and the sushi bar owner was more than happy to take his cash and a minutes later, he sat down to a full Sushi lunch and a bottle of water, Hearthcliff was next to him with a cup of tea.

Amias savoured every moment of his first bite and boy did he miss this stuff as Tadashi and ate happily unaware that he had been spotted by a certain two.

"Is that..." Go Go said, from outside the shop, while Wasabi continued to stare at Amias who still couldn't get over how much he looked like their dead friend.

"You know, we have to keep, Hiro away from him right?" Wasabi said.

"Keep what away from who?" A male voice said and they both spun around startled to meet Hiro questioning gaze.

"A...Away from those lemons" Honey thought fast. "I heard, it can give people poisoning for a month" getting a disgusted look from Hiro who was letting it drop.

For now.

Baymax was about to look over Go Go shoulder when Wasabi pulled him away, to stop him from seeing Amias.

"So are we done?" Wasabi asked, suddenly hoping they were done.

"Not yet, we still got two more items that my Aunt needs us to get" Hiro said, going the other way much to the relief of all three as Amias came out of the shop and walked in a completely different direction to them much to their relief.

But it wasn't their lucky day because after they collected some species, Amias showed up again, just a couple of meters away from them and all Hiro or Amias had to do was turn towards each other and boy, was it a close call thanks to Hearthcliff who saw the look on all three of their faces and mentally told him to keep Amias away from Hiro which confused the butler to no end but seeing no harm done, lured Amias away.

Then not a minute later, they had another close call and it was then, they decided that some god out there wanted Hiro and Amias to meet because they were getting exhausted with all these close calls and Hiro was starting to get really suspicious and was questioning their changing attitudes a lot more than before and even Baymax had bluntly pointed out, how all three of them were acting so suspicious and for once, they wish they could shut the robot down.

But at last, it seemed they had successful dodged Amias and were now heading to the exit.

"Miss Honey?" A male voice called out, noticing them and all three professors cursed.

So close!

Wasabi thought fast and covered Hiro eyes much to the shock of others and quickly hid him away, but Hiro was resisting and was determined to see why they've been acting so strange.

"Hey, A-Amias" Honey said, trying to act as casual as possible and hoping Amias would go away, in the background, they saw Hearthcliff giving them all apologetic looks, it seemed they were destined to meet.

"I didn't know, you and the other professors go to China town" Amias said, walking towards them and Hiro mentally stopped struggling when the voice reached his eardrums, it sounded so familiar, yet so different.

And he had defiantly heard that voice before.

All three grown up's know, it was only a matter of time before Hiro figures out why that voice sounded so familiar to his ears and Baymax was defiantly not helping matters.

Baymax immediately conducted a scan when he saw Amias.

"Scanning subject and comparing it to creator, Tadashi Hamada. Scan 3 percent complete"

Amias pretty much stared at Baymax and so did everyone stunned at the robot declaration, leaving an opening for Hiro who finally got out of Wasabi arms, only to come face to face.

With Amias.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiro stared at Amias.

Amias stared at Hiro.

Honey, Go Go and Wasabi looked back and forth between the two while holding their breaths, Heathcliff had left to get the car ready since he didn't want to be mix in with all that drama.

Another beat of silence issued which was ended by Baymax making a beeping sound.

"Scan complete, Subject appears to be made out of a different genetic makeup but the resemblance is uncanny and brain waves show, there is a certain likeness to creators own, thus conclude that the subject is either some sort of genetic hybrid, a clone, creator with a brain defect or a body double"

Amias eyebrows twitched as Go Go and the other's sweat dropped at the Robot analysis.

"Would you like a lollipop?" Baymax asked, giving Amias a lollipop from who knows where.

"Um, thanks," Amias said, taking one uncertain and looking at the other's with a look that said 'is this really happening to me?' which he got nods in response.

They all noticed Hiro hadn't said a word as he continued to stare at Amias and nothing else.

"T-Tadashi, how are you alive?" Hiro spoke for the first time.

He received a very blank look in return to his question while the three professors had to restrain themselves from interfering.

"Where have you been?" Hiro asked. "If you were alive, why didn't you call as soon as you could or better yet why didn't you come straight home? Why are you showing up two years after the incident with the fire?"

 **Because Tadashi truly died that day and I'm his reincarnation.**

"Dam it, Tadashi, say something! Why won't you answer any of my questions!?" Hiro said, his voice unusually high and on the verge of crying.

'Tadashi' bent down to Hiro eye level and Amias know what he was about to say next was going to hurt them both in many ways, him more than Hiro, in other ways, Hiro would hurt much more than he did.

He took a deep breath.

Looked Hiro straight in the eyes.

And asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who are you?"

And scene!

I'm going to stop there because I'm pure evil and I like making people wait for the next chapter, *Cackles* Next chapter, Hiro voice his disbelief of how 'Tadashi' doesn't seem to remember any of them and you just know, there is going to be drama going on between Amias and Hiro with Amias trying to convince Hiro that he's not his dead brother. Review/Fav and follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6.

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

If you had asked Hiro Hamada what if, his brother Tadashi had by some miracle survived the fire.

He would have told you that if his brother did manage to survive, he would have imagined that Tadashi would immediately find his way home, walk through the door, alerting the whole house, Hiro, himself would have come down stairs only to be met with a familiar signature smile.

Tadashi would say hi to him and Hiro would immediately be on guard, he would have BAYMAX scan him to see if he was an imposter.

Once it was confirmed that this indeed was his brother, he would rush towards him and give him a giant hug, hoping to never let him go in case Tadashi somehow pulled a disappearing act and it was all just a dream.

They would call Aunt Cess and she would be shocked to see that Tadashi, alive and well and she would be free of any guilt that she thought she hid well around the house.

Hiro would call their friends over and they would be shocked to see Tadashi was still alive.

They would sit down and talk all day long on where he had been and all the things Tadashi had missed out on and the gap in the family, that had appeared when he 'died' would be healed and they can all be one big happy family again.

Instead he got this, cruel reality.

The person he thought was his brother, appeared out of nowhere, there was no sign of his signature hat anywhere, he didn't even look a day over nineteen, despite it being two years after the fire incident, the clothes he wore was defiantly not something Tadashi would see wearing and his hair done in a completely different way.

His brother took one look at his past friends and called them 'professors' while looking at Baymax as if he had never seen him before, despite Baymax being his own creation, and when he went to confront him about his strange behaviour.

He got a reaction that shocked him.

'Tadashi' crouched down to his height and asked a question that had him almost in tears.

"Who are you?"

Ch 6: He's not my brother?

"T-Tadashi?" Hiro managed to croak out, 'Tadashi' continued to give him that heart breaking blank look, as if he had never seen him before in his life.

"I'm sorry, dude" Amias said, scratching the back of his head.

 _Dude!?_ Hiro could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"You've seemed to have mistaken me for someone else" Amias said, having banished Tadashi to the back of his mind.

"He's right Hiro" Honey decided to speak and everyone turned to her as she placed a hand on Hiro shoulder with a look of compassion. "He's not your brother, his name is-

"AMIAS!" A familiar cheerful voice said and they all turned around to see Fred walking towards them, his grin all too familiar to them all. "How's it hanging little cousin?"

"Fred where the hell did you come from?" Amias said, having completely forgotten about Hiro who was looking back and forth between the two as Fred placed an arm around Amias neck, in a way that he wouldn't dare to attempt with Tadashi.

"That's classified information" Fred said, mysteriously, while Amias rolled his eyes before Fred noticed the others and almost cringed when he saw Hiro and sent a look the other's way as they all nodded slowly, each giving their own down cast looks. "HI, Honey, Go Go and Wasabi, what are all you doing all the way here?" he asked, trying his best to ignore the way Hiro was looking at Amias.

"Hiro wanted us to come with him to shop for his Aunt Cess" Go Go quickly said, trying to act normally despite the tension in the air.

"And now where going" Honey said, "Isn't that right Hiro?" with a little strain in her voice, hoping Hiro body would follow her words while his mind was clearly somewhere else.

Unfortunately this was not meant to be.

"So if you're not Tadashi…who are you then?" Hiro asked, really looking at the older guy as the three behind him cursed, the longer they were here, the longer Hiro would make Amias very uncomfortable and they might not see the genius again.

"This is" Fred began before Amias interrupted him.

"Fred I can speak for himself" Amias cut in, sharply making Hiro eyes bore into Amias head.

"Alright, geeze" Fred put his hands up in surrender.

"Amias Raphael Peter Millis" Amias introduced himself as. "And I'm Fred cousin from Spain"

"Spain? Cousin?" Hiro said, looking between the two in disbelief, he had never heard of Fred having a cousin, or though he didn't know much about the laid back guy but he would have sworn that Fred would have mentioned him before something stuck him.

"….Wait, THE Amias Millis. The kid genius that invented Freamite?" Hiro asked in shock.

"OH COME ON!" Fred suddenly yelled out. "We were both there when it happened! How come people seemed to think that it was just you who discovered the metal?" he turned to Amias who smirked mysteriously.

"I do wonder, Cou. We even took a picture together but nobody has ever heard of you" Amias said, dealing a blow to Fred ego.

"Well I don't want to be famous for being a test subject" Fred said, trying to hide his bruised pride, they both had forgotten Hiro and the others were still there and Hiro was forced to watch their deep relationship with each other. "By the way" Fred asked, "How did you get here?" he didn't recall ever showing his cousin 'China Town.'

"Heathcliff brought me here" Amias said, automatically. "If it wasn't for him, I would have been bored back at your house with nothing to do while I wait for you and you we're where exactly?"

"Well, I'm here now" Fred said, dismissing the question in the air coming from Amias. "I'm sure, Heathcliff Is waiting for us" he then turned to Hiro and the other's and said. "Well, we'll be going now, see you guys around" and with that he began to leave and Amias would have begun to follow him if not for a hand grabbing a hold of him.

He turned around and almost cringed at the way, a certain 16 year was looking at him.

"Amias" Hiro said, he didn't know what he was doing, something told him, if he let go, he would never see his brother look alike again. All of his instincts where telling him this indeed was his brother, even if he was now calling himself something else and he his memory had been altered, there was always a chance of him jogging his 'memory'.

He refused to let go of the hope that was right before his eyes.

"Um," Hiro didn't know what to say before he just spilled whatever was on his mind.

"My house is always open"

He heard the sound of someone face palming, he wasn't sure if it was him or someone else because of what just came out of his mouth.

Amias gave him a very high raised eyebrow, probably thinking he was some weird guy, he didn't even know his name. "And your name is?" he asked, slowly.

Hiro hid the flash of hurt that stabbed into him like a knife and said. "Hiro Hamada"

"Well Hiro Hamada" Amias said, roll the name off his tongue and Hiro for a second could tell how unnatural it sound as it rolled off the older boy tongue as if he was a true foreigner. "I might take you up on that offer, if only to exam that cool looking robot" he said, still showing no signs of knowing Baymax but Hiro even though he was disappointed about the reason, he got the feeling, this was his only window of opportunity he would get and he would be a fool not to take it.

"Fine" Hiro said, as he let go of the arm, that felt so much like his brothers but still so different.

"You're Friends with my cousin Fred, right?" Amias said, turning to leave.

"…Yeah with Fred" Hiro said, slowly, still not sure about the Fred 'cousin' part.

"Well see you around, Hiro" Amias said, his back was turned so he didn't see the flash of hurt on the younger boy face at lack of familiarity associated with his name and the nineteen year old began to make his way in the direction where the car was parked.

Once he was gone, Wasabi turned to Hiro and said.

"You know there is no guarantee that he would come to your house"

Hiro said, nothing, he got the feeling Amias would come.

#Scene Change#

Amias got into the car and turned to see Fred reading a super hero magazine sipping on a can of coke.

"Fred who's Tadashi?" he asked.

The response was hilarious.

Fred eyes widened into saucers and he started coughing like there was no tomorrow, since the coke went down the wrong hole.

"*Cough* *Cough*" Fred finally got himself back under control while Amias looked extremely amused. "What brought this is up?" He said, trying to get back to his magazine.

"Well no matter where I go, I keep hearing that name" Amias said, knowing it would be very strange if he didn't ask. "Ever since I got to here, It's that name." he scrunched his eyebrows in deep thought. "I'm being to think allowing my parents to talk me into a vacation was a big mistake. Maybe I should cut my holiday short" he said, like an afterthought.

"NO!" Fred said, much louder than the volume in his head, making Amias look at him in pure surprise at his outburst. "….I mean" Fred tried to pretend his outburst didn't happen. "It's such a shame, there is still so much to see around here and your parents will wonder why you had such a short holiday and besides, I can tell you all about 'Tadashi'." He said, quickly, in actually fact, Fred wanted his cousin Amias to be here because it was lonely being in that huge mansion and Heathcliff wasn't very talkative.

"Really?" Amias said, with interest and Fred know he had gotten his cousin back.

#Several Hours later#

Amias made his way lazily up the stairs, having had a full dinner and thought he should sleep off the day events, he reached his temporary bedroom and closed the door and began to undress, making his way to his PJM's.

Fred had very graphically filled him in, on who Tadashi was and it made him grimace.

No wonder that kid, Hiro was looking at him like that, he would too if one of his relatives died and a couple of years, someone shows up looking identically in nature.

He went to the mirror on the dressing table and got out the picture that Fred had given to him of 'Tadashi' and placed in beside the mirror so he could compare.

What he saw was like looking in a mirror.

Everything matched.

The only really difference was what he wore and how he styled his hair.

It was like seeing the same person in two different places.

Like clones.

No.

He wasn't a Clone.

.

.

.

.

" **TADASHI**!" he hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like that guy Hiro but it was filled with anguish.

It was then it hit.

He remembered.

Billions of memories that had been buried had come to the front.

He remembered he was Tadashi.

He remembered Hiro.

He remembered what he had done.

He broke down and cried.

 _Hiro._

 _What have I done?_

And scene!

Wow, finally this chapter is out! I'm exhausted! Next chapter, Amias comes over to Hiro house and Hiro tries his very best to bring his 'memories' back and Aunt Cess is more than happy to help, also his situation finally alerts the high ups and they are not happy with the things are. Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Cass Hamada thought today was just going to be a normal day.

It had started out just like every other day.

She had woken up at 6 am in the moring, had a shower, got dressed and was ready to make breakfast for her and Hiro to give them some energy for the day.

That's when the day want downhill from there.

She didn't expect the doorbell to ring.

She had went to the door, expecting one of Hiro friends or the mail man, who came to finally deliver her long overdue package.

What she didn't expect to see was one Amias, Raphael Peter Millis, Fred's apparent cousin and the very person that had been on her mind lately, appear before her in a white t-shirt with the picture of an atom on it, woolly cardigan and baggy jeans and his signature goggles around his neck.

"Hey...Miss C. Is Hiro home?" Amias asked.

She stared.

Ch 7: The plan for separation.

"Um, Miss C?" Amias said, the woman had been staring at him for a good five minutes before finally Cass managed to pull herself together and smiled.

"Sorry about that" Cass said, "Please come in while I call Hiro down" stepping aside for Amias to pass through, all the while trying very hard not to stare.

Amias came in, making sure to look around, the house hadn't changed at all, it was as if, he had never left.

"Amias, would you like some cookie's while you wait?" Cass asked, finally finding it really hard not to outright stare at him.

"No, thank you. I ate before I came here" He said, decline the offer politely.

Cass didn't show her disappointment before yelling. "Hiro, Amias is here!"

They both hard a thump, followed afterwards by running of feet going from one place to another in a frantic motion before the boy himself came into view.

Trying to act as cool and casual as possible and failing miserably.

" Amias, your here to checkout Baymax. right?" Hiro said, as Amias got off the seat before Cass could off him any more treats. "He's in my bedroom"

He followed Hiro, getting the feeling of home with every step he took. Every step held so many memories that it was hard trying to keep his face passive and not start stare at things that reminded him of his life as Tadashi.

It was very hard.

Going into his old bedroom was even harder, the memories came hard and fast making him feel feint.

"Amias, are you okay?" Hiro asked, turning around to see Amias had gone quite a few shades lighter.

"My cousin Fred, tried to cook breakfast for me today and I think my stomach isn't taking it very well" Amias said, half lying, Fred had actually decided to make breakfast today but his nausea wasn't because of his stomach, it was because of the billions of memories hitting him at once.

He hated lying to Hiro.

Hiro gave him a wince, having brought the half lie, he imagined Fred serving him something he had made himself and said. "I'll open the windows, hopefully you'll feel much better with some air"

"Thanks" Amias said, smiling.

Hiro went to open a top window while Amias got a good full look around, noticing the lack of robot in the room and even though he know where Baymax was, he asked. "So where's Baymax, was it?" sounding unsure.

"Wait, until you see this" Hiro said, suddenly looking forward to pull out duck tape.

Amias eyed Hiro warily as the younger boy smiled and cut off a piece of duck tape before placing it onto his arm and ripping it off.

"OW!" Amias yelled. "What the heck, dude!?"

Hiro eyes flashed with hurt and something more before going blank, they both heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Baymax coming out of his charger.

Amias jaw dropped as Baymax inflated himself and came forward.

"Pretty sweet, huh" Hiro said, he was pretty impressed the first time around.

Amias continued to stare while Baymax came closer to him and said. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare, companion. I was alerted to the need of medical attention. When you said 'Ow'"

"So he's a Robot nurse?" Amias said, saying the same thing Hiro said, two year's ago making the younger boy stare at him with a sort of wishful look before his face went perfectly blank.

"How would you rate, your pain?" Baymax asked, ten faces appeared on his belly and Amias couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at some of the options.

"Emotional? Really?" He said.

Baymax did a full body scan on him and said. "I have located where the pain is, it's in your forearm. I suggest, anti-bacterial spray"

"Hold it" Amias said. "I'm not letting you spray unless I know what you're going to be putting on my arm, in case I'm allergic"

"The main component is Bacitracin, which by all scan's show, you are clear" Baymax said, as Amias allowed him to spray his arm while looking impressed.

"That's quite a robot, you've created" Amias said, "It most have taken you days just trying to get the right coding down"

He instantly know what he said was a bad topic when he saw Hiro face drop.

"Sorry if I said anything to offend you" Amias quickly apologised.

"No, it's alright" Hiro said, sitting on his chair. "I wasn't the one who created Baymax. My brother, Tadashi did"

Amias suddenly felt very uncomfortable, having brought such a sore subject up and said. "Well your brother was defiantly a genius. It's really too bad, I'll never get to meet him." before he tried to cheer Hiro up and said. "But hey, I'm sure, you have many wonderful idea's. You do go to that school where the professors go. You must have tons of amazing projects"

Hiro suddenly tossed him something and he caught it, only to look down and see Hiro first battlebot, it had taken all his will power to prevent him from looking at it fondly, thinking about how much time's he had to bail Hiro out of trouble because of it and said, "Wait, i've heard of this..." before looking up at Hiro with recognition in his eyes.

Hiro wondered if he remembered something from his real memories, he still hadn't given up thinking that Amias was really his brother and someone had altered his memories and those around him.

"Your that kid, that created those Microbots." Amias said and Hiro expression deflated like a balloon. "It was on the news's, some man was using your invention, to try and kill some rich guy. I was quite surprised when I went online and saw everyone else talking about it."

"Hey, boys. I've brought you some snacks" Aunt Cass said, coming in, she almost paused when she realised how long it had been since she had said that, she was disappointed to see Amias wasn't sitting close to Hiro and was actually quite a distance away.

"Is it really that time?" Amias said, looking at his watch to reveal it was almost one.

"Thanks' Aunt Cass" Hiro said, taking a mug of coco.

Amias was looking in-between the mug of coco and Cass, wondering if he showed take it, he didn't want to be a burden.

However the decision was made for him when Cass lifted the other mug and carried it Amias.

She 'tripped' and Amias suddenly became aware of piping, hot coco coming in contact with his clothes and skin, soaking them.

"So sorry!" Cass got out a roll of tissue from who knows where and tried to get as much chocolate out of his clothes as possible but made it worse in the process.

"You, know what Miss C" Amias said, "I've still got my coat. I'll wear it above my wet clothes, everybody would hardly notice"

"Nonsense" Cass said, "I'll just pop them in the wash and you can borrow some clothes until they dry"

Amias would have narrowed his eyes, if it wasn't for the feeling of hot chocolate being so present, he wondered what Cass was up to and Hiro was starting to get a good idea of what was about to happen.

Cass grabbed his hand and lead him to get some 'new' clothes to wear, she gathered some clothes which she 'happened' to have on her and the moment Amias eyes landed on them, his eyes would have gone as round of saucers if he didn't catch himself in time.

He was staring at the same clothes that he wore as Tadashi!

There was even his trademark hat here!

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, going into full panic mode wondering how he could get out of this.

But as much as he wanted to protest, Amias was a kid who had only seen Tadashi once and that was in a photograph so he shouldn't have known that this was the same guy clothes, it would be beyond suspicious if he kept avoiding a certain type of clothes.

He calmed his beating heart down, all he had to was still act like, what he was wearing was just some regular clothes and keep the un-Tadashi like attitude, hopefully Hiro and Cass would see that the two images just didn't fit and give up trying to make him fit back into his old lifestyle.

"Um, thanks for the clothes, Miss Cass" Amias said.

"Please call me Cass" _or Aunt Cass_ , Cass wanted to say but kept her mouth shut and kept her wistfulness to herself.

"Okay, Cass" Amias said, clearly uncomfortable with the name change.

They both stood in awkward silence before Cass realised he was waiting for her to get out of the room so he could change.

"Sorry" Cass said, walking out of the room, smiling while Amias tried to hide a blush as the door closed.

Once the door was closed, he went in search for any of his clothes that could be redeemable but to his dismay, even his goggles had been effected.

He sighed as he took off his clothes and put on the foreign clothes, he turned around to bathroom mirror and saw Tadashi.

Nothing but Tadashi.

There wasn't even a hint of Amias there.

He struggled to push back the memories that had assaulted him as he looked at his own reflection.

He felt a headache coming one and he mumbled in the only safe place he could.

In his mind.

 _"Tadashi is dead."_

 _"Tadashi is dead"_

 _"Tadashi is dead"_

He said those words over and over again in his mind as the fog in his mind began to clear and he started to think more clearly.

He took a deep breath and walked out of the door.

He immediately saw Cass and Hiro outside the door, trying to look like they had just walked by and failing miserably but that all changed when they both got a look at him.

They saw Tadashi, in the living flesh.

All that was left to do was change his hair style and put on Tadashi hat and Tadashi would be amongst the living once more.

"Amias, your hair is so messy" Cass said, smoothly. "Let me fix it up for you" going to touch his hair but Amias went to protect his glorious hair immediately.

"It's a nice offer, Cass but please don't touch my hair" Amias said. " It's a sign of who I am and I really don't like it when it touched by anybody other than Me, Fred, my butler or my parents. I really don't appreciate almost strangers touching it"

Cass immediately backed away, as if someone had just slapped her but quickly recovered.

"Why do you look like creator?" Baymax asked, coming into view "My scan's say, your still Amias Millis but why are you in Creator's clothes?"

"Huh?" Amias said.

Hiro immediately went to frantically try to shut, Baymax down.

"What he meant to say is" Cass said, coming to the rescue. " Those clothes are just so similar to what my eldest nephew used to wear that his senses much have become confused."

Baymax had been powered down, when Hiro finally managed to removed the chip.

"Okay..." Amias said, before his phone rang and he opened it up to see it was Fred.

He sighed immediately.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Fred, changed his mind about picking me up and wants meet me at that food place" Amias said, before realising Cass was there and he just openly admitting he didn't know the name of her cafe even though he had been in it at least three time and immediately said. "No offence."

"None taken, T- I mean Amias" Cass said, covering her slip up.

They all suddenly heard thunder coming from the sky.

"Great it's raining" Amias said, not looking forward to going out there.

"Why don't I give you a lift?" Cass offered.

"I don't want to be a burden" Amias said. "Your already so nice"

"No problem" Cass dismissed his worries.

"Hey, Aunt Cass can I come too?" Hiro said, he wanted to be next to Amias, especially now that Amias was dressed in Tadashi clothes, to him it was only a matter of time before Amias started acting like Tadashi once again.

#Meanwhile up above in the spirit realm#

One man sat on a chair, looking onto the screen's in front of him that showed some of the lives of the souls who have been reincarnated, this man was in fact, the commanding officer in charge of all the souls who had been sent back to the world of the living, of course he was only one man and the rest were handled by his subordinates since he couldn't be everywhere at once, when he was about to go leave a dark cloaked figure came in through the automatic doors.

"Sir, we've got trouble" The figure said, revealing himself to be male.

At the word, trouble the man above suddenly looked alert.

"What is it?!" The commander said, ready to spring into action.

"One of the souls who were reincarnated, has come in contact with their previous life" The man said.

"WHAT!" The commander yelled, he know how rear it was to have a soul come in contact with their previous lives, the souls were usually reborn into a different time zone where those they know before, were either dead or not born yet. "What's the name of this soul?" he demanded.

"Sir, he goes by the name of Amias Millis now, he used to be called Tadashi Hamada" The man said.

"I seem to remember, that one was quiet a bright soul" The Commander said, musing as he ran through the files of Tadashi life from start to finish. "It's truly a shame that his life was meant to end so short"

"Sir, that's not all" The man said, getting the other attention.

"Yes what is it?" The Commander said.

" The people around him have connected him to his pasted life especially his old family" The man said. "Their trying to bring his memories back, in fact today, he spent a whole day with them and they even managed to put him in the type of clothes he wore in his past life."

"WHAT!" The commander roared. "Why is he even in the America!? Isn't it my understanding that Amias is Spanish!? and he doesn't usually go out!?"

"His parent's thought it was a good idea, for him to go to America and stay with his cousin Fred for a vacation" The man said.

"And don't tell me" The commander said. "This guy 'Fred' was someone who he know him in his past life" getting a nod from the other man. "Obviously we cannot let this continue. Who knows what would happen if Amias suddenly starts getting flashbacks and memories from his time as Tadashi"

"But sir, there is no chance for his memories to return" The man said, he didn't really think there was any problem, Amias would be back in Spain before they know it, away from anything that could remind him of from his past life.

"We both know every machinery has its faults" The commander said. "The memory wipe is not one hundred percent perfect so if what you say is true, then there is a very high chance that those memories will return. It's basically an open way for insanity, having two lives in one head. If we don't stop this soon, another brilliant mind would fall into the depths of abyss."

"But what do we do to prevent that from happening?" The man said.

The commander leaned in suddenly getting an idea and said.

"Here the plan."

And scene!

I'm finally done! Banzai! Next chapter, Amias gets a surprised visit from two people he didn't expect to see in America and Hiro get's to see a side of Amias, he thought he would never see and is filled with unimaginable emotional pain. Look forward to Amias secret being found out and getting recalled back to the Spirit world with a 16 year old, Hiro in toe, who refuses to leave him. This story is sadly coming to a close soon. Review/Fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"..Hiro" Fred said, at the side of his mouth.

"Yes, Fred" Hiro said.

"What is my cousin wearing?" Fred said, finding that he just had to ask since Amias now looked like a clone of Tadashi and it was seriously freaking him out.

The young man himself had gone to the toilet.

"Some clothes in the closest, his own clothes got stained with coffee so me and Aunt Cess agreed to land him some" Hiro said, as they all looked through the small window in the male toilets to see Amias in frustration trying to stop his hair from carving upwards.

"There is nothing wrong with a change of clothes, Hiro but why did you give him Tadashi clothes?" Honey said, voicing all of their thoughts.

"Dude, he now looks like a clone" Wasabi said. "It's seriously freaking me out"

"For once, I agree with him" Go Go said, she too was creeped out by Amias 'new' attire.

"Are you still trying to prove that Amias is Tadashi?" Honey said, making Fred's eyes widen. "Hiro, we get it. You miss him but you shouldn't force someone to be his substitute, no matter how much he looks like him"

"Wait, back up" Fred said, in disbelief. "You think my cousin is your brother? How does that even work?"

But before Hiro could say anything, Amias was back.

"Sorry, if I kept any of you waiting" He said, as he sat in the seat he claimed as his while the others were freaked out.

What they were seeing was Tadashi wearing an Amias expression, it was a good thing that he refused to wear the baseball cap or Honey would have fainted.

"So we just ea…" Amias trailed off as he saw a man and woman enter the donut shop and unconsciously he switched to Spanish and said.

" _Dad? Mom?_ "

Ch 8: Hiro learns the truth and doesn't let go.

Everyone was stunned to see Amias suddenly out of his chair and making his way to a middle-aged couple, dressed in fancy attire.

"Dad, Mom. What are you doing here?" Amias said, unconsciously switching to Spanish, as he gave them both a hug which they both returned back with love.

"We just happened to be America and just happened to see you" His father said, in Spanish before looking his son over with a raised eyebrow and asking. "Son, what are you wearing?"

His wife inspected her son attire also with a raised eyebrow, it oddly suited him even though she know it wasn't his style.

"Oh, this?" Amias said, inspect his old clothes. "My clothes were stained, so one of Fred's friends burrowed me some. It's fit quite well don't you think but it's not my style, it's way too neat"

"Hey, Aunty and Uncle Millis" Fred said, in Spanish, appearing behind him and almost giving him a heart attack.

"Fredrick is that you?" Amias mother gasped in surprise. "You've grown so much since we last saw you"

"You've grown into a fine young man" Amias father said, inspecting his nephew up and down, and as usually, Fred had that messy and sweaty thing going on.

"Why thank you" Fred said, feeling his ego grow while Amias rolled his eyes at his cousin. "You might not be able to tell, but I've been working out" flexing an arm.

"And who are these people behind you?" Amias mother asked, seeing the small group looking very awkward behind her son.

"Oh, right" Fred said, turning to them and saying. "Lord and Lady Millis, these are my friends." Before turning to his friends and saying in English. "Guys these are my cousin's parents, Lord and Lady Millis, my aunt and Uncle."

"Parents?" Hiro whispered under his breath in shock but nobody seemed to hear him.

"Nice to meet you" Honey said, obviously effected by the two people high status in front of her. "I'm Honey" introducing herself first before saying. "This is Wasabi"

"Hi" Wasabi said, awkwardly.

"This is Go Go" Honey said, pointing at the young woman who had wisely stopped trying to blow a bubble using the gum in her mouth.

"Sup" She said.

"And this is Hiro" Honey introduced the boy who had been quiet up to now and had just been staring at Amias and his parents for a couple of minutes making all three slightly uncomfortable.

"He doesn't talk much" Honey lied, hoping her laughter would kill the stale mood.

Recognition flashed in both of their eyes.

"You three most be the genius professors that Fredrick, been writing about recently" Amias father said in broken English, as all three looked flattered.

Hiro suddenly got up, startling them all and mumbled.

"I'm leaving"

"Huh?" Fred said, but true to his words, Hiro was actually heading to the door and they were all too stunned to stop him.

There was a long pause after he left.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him" Honey offered up, getting up.

"No, I will" Amias said, surprising everybody. "I've got the feeling that I should be the one to go after him"

"But you don't know the layout of the neighbourhood or where he might have gone" Wasabi protested.

"I'm not a genius for nothing" Amias said, showing his phone. "On my phone is an app that I personally designed to track a person down through satellite and if I get lost, I can always call Fred to come pick me up as soon as I see which street I'm on" and his parents couldn't help but look at him with pride in their eyes.

"Dad, Mom. We'll catch up later, promise" Amias said, in Spanish, as he gave them both a hug before he left.

Leaving a group of people feeling self-conscious around each other.

# With Hiro#

He felt so stupid.

So Stupid.

He had been too blinded by the desire to have Tadashi back in his life. To have the one person who had personally taken care of him since childhood when Aunt Cess wasn't around, to have the one person who told should him that there was more to life than robot fights.

Hiro had thought, he had finally found him in Amias that he had thought, that Amis could be his brother suffering from Amnesia and it would be easy to resort his memory back but everything he did in hopes to jog Amias memory was all in vain.

He felt stupid, for making Amias wear his brother clothes in hopes that looking like Tadashi would spark something in him, that he would suddenly turn around and look at him the same way as Tadashi did when he was still by his side.

But it did not work, Amias still looked at him like he was just a friend at best with no sign that being in Tadashi clothes was effecting him at all.

And then he saw, Amias parents.

Amias, living and breathing parents. He could easily see the mixture of the two in Amias face instead of the face of the brother he wished he had right next to him and then when he thought it couldn't get any worse.

He noticed how Amias looked at them.

Those brown eyes that were identical to Tadashi own, were suddenly filled with so much warmth and love when he saw them, the same way that Tadashi usual looked at him and in his own way it felt like Tadashi himself was rejecting him for total strangers.

The way he talked to them, the Spanish was so fluent that he was sure Amias had been born in Spain, the overwhelming familiarity in his voice gave it away that he wasn't just talking to people he had happened to see, the way Amias immediately went to hug them both spoke of how much close their relationship was to one another.

Amias never once talked to him like that or touched him like that, not even when he was with Fred.

You would have to be blind, to not see the strong bond that the man and woman had with Amias.

There was no mistaking, those two were his parents and that meant Amias couldn't possibly be Tadashi.

That's what he couldn't handle.

He couldn't handle thinking that Tadashi was really gone forever and that there was no way of bringing him back, that he would have to live the rest of his life, living with the last invention his brother ever made.

Don't get him wrong. He, loved Baymax but nothing beats having his brother actually near him, flesh and bone, instead one of his invention in his place.

"Go away, Honey" He said, feeling a presence near him as he curled up near a wall.

"Um, I'm not Honey" A familiar male voice said, with that all too familiar accent.

"..Amias?" to say Hiro was shocked was an understatement. "What are you doing here? And how did you even find me?"

"Specially designed satellite tracking system built into my phone, all I needed was your name to find you" Amias said, getting an amazed look from Hiro before continuing. "And the reason why I'm here is that, you just walked out on your friends and not to mention my own parents looking like someone had just told you, you weren't smart enough to attend your current school"

"And why do you care?" Hiro said, he didn't mean for his voice to sound so bitter. "It's not like you're my brother or anything"

"True" Amias said, seeing Hiro become even more depressed. "By all rights, I should have never followed you out and instead stay with my parents. But something in me told me, I shouldn't leave you alone"

"Just great" Hiro grumbled, he clearly tried to look strong but in reality, he looked like he was suffering on the inside and Amias couldn't stand to see Hiro like this.

Hiro suddenly laughed and said. "Do you want to hear something crazy? For a time, I thought you were my big brother coming back from the dead. I thought you were the same person, that was too kind to let someone die and risk his very life for them." before looking close to tears.

"I was so stupid" Hiro said, a couple of tears falling from his eyes.

Unaware to Hiro, he wasn't the only one suffering because of a bad decision, he made.

Not for the first time, did Amias wonder if asking to be reborn was really worth it, sure he had given life to a childless couple but was it worth lying to his friends and family to their faces? Was it worth it, seeing Hiro look so broken inside? Was it worth it to never embrace his little brother like all those years ago and tell him, everything was going to be fine and that they were going to go through this problem together?

And he realised, that the answer was.

It wasn't.

It wasn't worth it.

All because he didn't want to die yet. All because he didn't want to leave his family behind even though he had no body to return to, all because he didn't want his memories to be erased.

He couldn't help but wonder, if he would have still suffered if he had gone through the soul wipe and all his memories were taken from him.

A him who didn't have a signal memory of what his family meant to him.

He inwardly shuddered at the image.

"Hiro, do you believe in reincarnation?" he suddenly said.

"Wait, what?" Hiro said, looking up with puffy eyes.

"I said, do you believe in reincarnation?" He said, "Do you believe that a human soul can survive even after the body has been destroyed?"

"….." Hiro said, nothing.

"Just imagine it" Amias said, sitting down next to him. "The Human Soul surviving long after it's death and making its way to the rebirth cycle so it can be born a new into the world"

"And you exactly believe in that stuff?" Hiro said, "You know, Reincarnation is just a myth. There is no scientific backing towards it."

"That may be true but then how do you explain the people who are reported to know things that they couldn't possibly have known?" Amias answered back, shutting Hiro up. "How do you explain the feeling of having met someone or do something before, even though you've never met that person or done the exact same action before? That's why I believe that what people experience are echoes of our previous selves, some more than others, because no matter how hard you try, the soul can never have been fully wiped clean, the human soul is still too hard to fully understand and all you can do is supress those memories to the best of your abilities. That's why I believe everyone has been through at least one reincarnation even though we may never remember them"

"And what's that got to do with me" Hiro said, so what if he could have had a previous life?

"Because, ever since I met you, I've been the strong sense of Déjà vu" Amias said, making Hiro look up in surprise. "In fact, ever since I've arrived in this town, I've had this feeling like I've been here before even though this is my first time. Walking down one street feels like I've been walked down the same street a hundred times before. My Cousins own friends, make me feel like I've met you all before even though, I didn't know you even existed a month ago. Especially you, it feels like I've known you my life but in reality were strangers to one another."

There was a long pause as Hiro eyes widened in shock at what Amias was implying.

"Wait, Amias." Hiro said, turning slowly to the older teen with a certain look that wasn't there before.

.

.

.

"What are you saying?"

Their eyes met and there was a long silence.

"I-I" Amias didn't know how to say it. "I think that in one of my past lives, I might have been…"

Hiro started continued to look at him with what could only be growing hope and said.

"Tadashi, is that you?"

A gust of wind blow and it felt like the whole world had come to a stop.

It was just the two of them.

Suddenly Amias felt funny.

He started to glow blue and began to raise in the air, the clouds themselves parted ways as he was lifted up, a feeling of calmness washed over him as he was pulled into the sky's above.

So he had broken the promise that he swore upon but he didn't regret it, he couldn't stand to see Hiro hurting himself so much and if he had a choice to do it all over again, he would, no matter how many times.

He was fully prepared to face the consequences of his actions.

But what he didn't expect was Hiro, to grab his right leg as he was lifted up.

"Hiro?" Amias said looking down in shock.

Hiro looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what's going on" Hiro said, "But I get the feeling that moment I let go, I will never see you again."

"Hiro, let go" Amias said, he couldn't drag Hiro into this.

"I won't" Hiro said stubbornly as he was lifted into the air. "Not when your right in front of my eyes, memories are not. I miss you Tadashi, Aunt Cess misses you, everyone misses you. Ever since that day, I've always regretted just standing there and letting you go into the flames. But this time around, I won't just stand here and let you disappear from my life again, not when I can do something about it and If I can't pull you down than I just have to go up with you and if you have a problem with that, sucked it up because I'm never leaving you, not ever again."

And Amias was speechless.

 _A bright light consumed them both as they went into the light._

And scene!

Next chapter, Amias and Hiro, find themselves in court, in front of the council of Souls who want to erase Amias existence from the timeline along with Tadashi own. Get ready for the finally of this story because this are going to get heated and emotional final chapter. Please Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Whatever Amias and Hiro were expecting beyond the blue light.

This was not it.

In front of them were six figures dressed in black, hovering above them, each holding some kind of torch to illuminate the dark space, to reveal that they were standing in an old fashioned court room.

"Amias Raphael Perter Millis, you stand before the council of souls" a voice said from above.

In the far left corner, a familiar obese woman glared at him, having been fired from her job before she was dragged away.

Ch 9: A Better future.

"Now, before we begin" The invisible voice said, "I sense somebody here that is not supposed to be here"

And with that, Hiro suddenly found himself gone from hiding behind Amias to being out in the open underneath the six hovering figures and immediately felt stares on him.

"Hiro Hamada, your soul is not meant to enter this plane of existence for another 60 years" One of the being spoke and for the first time, both Hiro and Amias got the feeling that none of the cloaked figures were human. "Be gone with you since this does not concern you"

"WAIT!" Hiro yelled, he didn't know what was going on and where he was but he got enough information to know that they were talking about his brother and anything concerning his brother is his business. "This is a court room right? And my brother is currently on trial?" looking around, he could clearly see it was some kind of courtroom. "So anything that concerns my brother, is my business too since I have every right to be here"

There was silence as Amias looked at Hiro in shock.

"Very well" The clocked figure said. "Since you are the only living person to know about Amias Millis soul, you may stay as a witness" and Hiro found himself in a transparent box full of holes before he could ask what the cloaked figured meant by 'living' person and all the figures turned to the reason, why they had all gathered here today and the same cloaked figure said, clearly speaking for all of them.

"Amias Millis, do you understand the reason why you're here?"

Amias slowly nodded, it was because he broke his promise so they had found out he remembered his past life.

"Good" The figure said. "And do you understand the penalty for not going through the proper method to be reincarnated?"

"Yes" he said, he didn't actually know what they planned to do him but he had prepared himself already, mentally.

"Good" The figure said. "A soul is not meant keep memories of their previous lives or it causes complications, mainly madness because of two lives stuck in their head."

Getting a gasp from Hiro, as the 16 slowly turned to Amias with a wide eyed expression, you didn't need to be a genius to know what the figure meant.

"T-Tadashi?" Hiro said, and Amias found that he couldn't even look him in the eye, too afraid to see the hurt in them.

"Your Spiritual Guardian has been fired from her job for failure to put her foot down where she should have" The Figure continued as if not hearing Hiro. "Do you have anything to say before we pass judgement?"

And he did.

"Look" Amias said, looking at them all. "I know I screwed up. I know screwed up really bad especially with Hiro" looking his brother in the eye for the first time. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody by acting as if I don't remember. I just wanted to see my little brother so bad, I wanted to see my friends and family so bad. I couldn't leave that all behind, I could leave you, Hiro behind. I wanted to tell you so bad, that I remember. That you were right from the beginning that I was your brother but at the same time, I'm not"

"What?" Hiro said.

"Hiro for you it's been two years since I've died, hasn't it?" Amias said, getting a nod from him. "But for me, it's been 21 years since that day" making Hiro eyes widen in shock. "I've been dead for 21 years, Hiro. Even if I was honest with you from the very beginning, I can never be the same brother you still remember. I've lived in Spain for too long, I've got more memories of my life as Amias than Tadashi. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I'll ever be able to get back to my old life, I'm just too different, now."

"But" Hiro said, he couldn't believe it. "I don't care if you changed, I want you back, Aunt Cass wants you back. I need you, me and Aunt Cess need you."

"Hiro" Amias said, shaking his head as he said, sadly. "You don't need me. I thought you did, that's why I agreed to come back. I didn't know, that I'll be reborn as Fred cousin. I was told to expect to never see you again so I was really happy when I saw you. I had the strong urge to open up and tell you everything. I wanted so bad to be your big brother again, because I thought, you were the same Hiro from my memories but then I got to know, the now you. Hiro you've grown up, you don't need me anymore. You haven't needed me for a long time"

"That's not true" Hiro said, "I've always needed you. I take Baymax with me, where ever I go because he reminds me of you. He's really important to me, he helped me to deal with the emotional pain of seeing you die before my eyes and I almost killed Professor Callaghan because of that"

And Amias eyes widened in shock, hearing that his little brother had almost killed a man because of him.

"When you died, it was the hardest thing for me" Hiro continued, "I couldn't help but keep on asking myself, why I didn't try harder to stop you going into that building, every single day, that maybe things would have been different and you would still be here. It took me a long time to realise that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Your you, you were always the one that saves me when I'm in trouble so why shouldn't you want to save everyone else. If you didn't, you wouldn't be you."

"Hiro…" Amias said, he didn't know what to say before finally smiling.

"You've really have grown"

"I've grown because I've had support" Hiro said, smiling sadly.

"See you really don't need me anymore" Amias said, smiling sadly. "The only thing I really regret is not being able to be with the people who really need me. My parents, just by looking into their eyes, I can tell that they think, I'm some kind of miracle to them. I mean the world to them and being erased from history would make them childless, again. Maybe one day, they would finally have another shot at being parents."

"Wait, Tadashi." Hiro said, "What do you mean, being erased from history?" he demanded to know but before he could open his mouth.

"What Amias Millis is trying to say is" The figure spoke up for the first time since the conversation started. "The same soul cannot be in two places at once. Both Amias and Tadashi existed in the same time stream however until now, Amias had made special care not to try act like his counterpart or the universe could implode on itself but even that is stretching it" and Hiro finally know why Amias was so different from Tadashi. "He wasn't supposed to born anywhere near you but thanks to a glitch, he was born in a time were Tadashi existed"

"It would have been creepy, if I had met my past self" Amias said, just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.

"Indeed it would have. It was a good thing you two never met" The figure said, before saying. "However what is done cannot be excused. You shouldn't have had your memories in the first place and you shouldn't have somehow managed to convince your spiritual guardian to not letting you go through with having your memory wiped of who you were in life."

"But, he had his memories from the beginning and his still sane" Hiro argued.

Making everyone pause as they all looked at Amias who was defiantly still sane even though he had two sets of memories in his head.

"Doesn't that count for something?" Hiro asked, in hope not wanting to lose his brother, he didn't want Amias to disappear or start looking at him like a stranger once more.

"That is true, your brother does appear quite sane" The figure said, as they all noted "However he is a one off case. A normal soul would have fallen into madness, trying to get a grip with having two sets of memories, Amias is a genius who has a much larger memory storage then an average person. However, because of his reckless action, the whole universe could have blown up before he ever laid eyes on you. For that he has to be punished as a warning to everybody else, so something like this doesn't happen again. We, the council, will now discuss his punishment"

And it was unnerving hearing nothing for ten minutes, the only sign of conversation going on was the little lights that kept on showing up once in a while before the figure announced.

"Amias Raphael Peter Millis, we the Council of Souls, have decided on your punishment"

Both Hiro and Amias were on edge, wondering what was going to happen next.

"We the council, have decided to erase your memory" The figure said, getting shocked looks from both Hiro and Amias before Amias resigned to fate. "We will not erase your existence due to the respect we have for your parents who have prayed for years for a child. We will also make sure, you will remember none of this, that goes for your memories as Tadashi Hamada also, you will not remember your family or your life before this one"

And Hiro was the most shocked of all, here was brother, alive, near him and now these things that he only dreamt about in his dreams, were being taking him away from him.

"And neither will Hiro Hamada" The Figure continued.

"What?" Both Hiro and Amias said at once.

"We, the council have found out that all through Amias vacation, Mr Hamada has tried to 'jog' his memory and we are certain, he would do it again, if you too ever meet" The figure said, "That's why we the council, are going to make sure that Hiro Hamada and Amias Millis never meet due to the likeliness he has to his past appearance and because you'll never meet, Hiro Hamada would have no reason to be in constant contact with Amias Millis"

"I don't get why your altering my memory too" Hiro said, "Isn't taking my brother away from enough?" sounding hurt.

"It's because your too close to Amias Millis, past self" The figure said, "We won't be altering your memory, merely making sure that when Amias parents suggest a Holiday, it won't be with Fred in America so you two would have no reason to meet."

"Can't you change your minds?" Hiro asked, he didn't want to lose him, Amias just looked resigned and content.

After all, he had accomplished what he had set out to do.

"The council decision is final" The Figure said before saying.

"However"

Both Amias and Hiro perked up at this.

"Due to the bond you both have shown, we the council have realised, that a bond like yours is rear to find, Amias himself was willing to risk the universe to find you" The Figure said, _even though we do not approve,_ was said silently in the air. "Therefore, you may not meet each other in this life. That doesn't mean you can't meet up each other, down the line of reincarnations."

 _Is he saying, what I think he's saying?_ Both, the only humans in the room thought in disbelief.

"We, the council have decided that one day, you both will meet each other and renew your bond. It doesn't matter if your both reborn as brother born from the same blood or not, since we get the feeling that both of you can handle the memories of why you have such a strong bond with each other." The Figure said sternly but that didn't stop the hope on both Amias and Hiro faces.

"However, you both will never remember what happened here in this realm" The figure warned, it wouldn't do if people found out about this place.

And as much as both Hiro and Amias were itching for questions about this realm, they both agreed that some things were made so that mankind can see and both said.

"I accept"

And they both disappeared in a blinding light.

#One month ago#

Hiro sat on his bed, having just woke up, he just had the weirdest dream but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was about.

"HIRO, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Aunt Cess shouted from the doorway.

"COMING!" he yelled back, getting up before turning to Baymax and said. "Hey, Baymax can you get my bag, please?"

Luckily the robot didn't have that far to go, when it walked over and got Hiro bag and said. "Here it is"

"Thanks" Hiro said, taking it.

"Hiro, did something happen?" Baymax said.

"Huh?" Hiro said, getting his shoes on.

"You've been smiling, ever since woke up" The robot said.

"I have?" Hiro said, turning to the mirror in the corner and found, that sure enough it was there.

He didn't know why he was smiling but he felt like he could face the future head on.

#Spain#

"Amias, are you ready?" A beautiful woman called out, in a white sun dress and flip flops, in front of limo.

"Coming, mom" A male said, reluctantly pushing his suitcase through the door, he hated being out of his lab and not for the first did he wonder, how his own parents dragged him into taking a vacation with them, he was dressed a casual shirt and jeans.

"Amias, what are you so happy about?" His mother seeing the smile on her son's smiling face.

"Huh?" He said, blinking owlishly, he didn't have any idea what she was talking about.

"You've got a smile on your face" His mother said wondering how her son could no know, before wiggling her eyebrows as a thought came to her and said. "Could it be you've finally got a girlfriend? So who is she? When does your father and I get to meet her?"

And Amias rolled his eyes and said. "Mom, I don't have a girlfriend." Ignoring his mother's look of disappointment, that she wasn't getting a grandchild anytime soon.

"Then why are you so happy?" She asked, as the driver got her son's bag and put them in the back of the trunk.

"I don't know" He said, honestly before saying. "But for some reason..."

"I feel like I'm going to find my reason, some day."

Because even if they do not meet in this life.

 _Fate will make sure they meet in the next._

End!

Finally, this story is finished, after months of writing! Tell me what you think of this story, I know I probably rushed this chapter but I've been staring at the computer screen today for too long. So now I can focus on correcting every single chapter because fortunately this story is short and I can now focus on my two stories.

P.S. Someone pointed out to me that, 'Amias' is not a Spanish name and I did some research and I was shocked to find it wasn't a Spanish name but a Latin name, I don't know where my brain got the idea that Amias was a Spanish name because I personally looked up the potential names before settling on this one and so it's a good thing too that someone pointed out my mistake to me.


	10. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
